


Found Family

by honkknoah



Series: SBI + TUBBO HOUSE [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ClingyInnit, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hugs, Meeting for the first time, SBI Family Dynamic, clingy tommy, sbi, second chap tags start here, sleepy boys incorporated, techno phil and mumza dont appear until second chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Tommy moves in to the SBI House + Tubbo. He meets everyone for the first time. Lots of hugs ensue.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: SBI + TUBBO HOUSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	1. ClingyInnit

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for like 4 days, I’m really proud of it so I hope you enjoy ! second chapter will be out very soon! Sorry that it ends kind of weird, didn’t know how to end it. My twitter is Honkkiero!! I’m shit at summaries so I hope you get the gist of it lmao.

Tommy bounced excitedly, tapping on the window of the car to the tune of the song he was listening to. 

“Tom! Quit it!” His mother says, sighing softly. 

“Sorry mum. I’m just excited to finally meet the sleepy boys and Tub-Toby for the first time!!” He smiles, his voice dripping with excitement. 

He can hear his mother smile. “I know, you’ll be safe, yeah?” 

Tommy groans and rolls his eyes. “Of course I will! You know Wil wouldn’t let anything happen to me or Toby.” 

His mother thinks for a moment before nodding. “I guess so, you packed for the few months you’re staying right?” 

Tommy groans again. “Yes mum.” He says sarcastically, dragging out the last m, before continuing. “I’m packed for at least a year. I know I’m only staying for six months, but I didn’t know what clothes to bring.” 

His mother smiles sadly, fiddling with the car’s AC. “Your father and I are gonna miss you, especially your screams at three in the bloody morning.” Her voice drips with sarcasm. 

Tommy laughs. 

The rest of the car ride was a breeze, Tommy texts his friends in the group chat when he arrived, letting them know he was outside. 

As Tommy unpacked his things, Wilbur came rushing out and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Wil!” Tommy exclaimed, hugging him back just as hard. 

Wilburs hand finds its way to thread through the smaller boy’s locks and his other pulls him closer. “Hi Toms!” He grins at Tommy’s mother who waves at him shyly. 

“So you’re the famous Wilbur that keeps my boy up late, huh?” She asks. 

Wilbur’s face goes red. “Yes that’s me, ma’am.”

Wilbur and Tommy’s mother spark up a conversation and Tommy snuggles into Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur continues to card his hands through his hair. But after a few minutes his hand gets tired and he stops, which makes the younger boy whine as he detaches his head from Wilbur’s chest and looks up. “Why’d you stop? Felt nice..” 

Wilbur laughs at his friend and rolls his eyes sarcastically. ”Don’t be such a baby, Toms.” 

Tommy grumbles and whines under his breath. 

After a few seconds Tommy wiggles his way out of Wilbur’s grasp and takes the rest of his bags out of the car. He closes the trunk carefully and whips around to his mother. 

“You stayin’ around, mum?” He asks. 

His mum nods gently. “I’d quite like to meet the other men you’ll be staying with, if that’s alright.” 

Tommy nods. “Oh yeah, I get that! You won’t be mad if I uh, slip a few curse words, right?” 

His mum laughs. “It’s not like I haven’t heard you say them before.” 

Tommy grins and whirls around to Wilbur. “Gimme another hug, you sick son of a bitch!” He exclaims, ramming into Wilbur’s chest before he could say anything. Wilbur stumbles back and his hands fly to Tommy’s back to make sure he’d be okay if they fell. Thankfully, Wilbur steadied himself and he pressed the younger boy closer to him. 

“You know what, Tommy?” Wilbur asks out loud. Tommy hums into his chest, the action warming Wilbur’s heart. 

“I used to give you shit, yeah? But you’re my best friend. I love you a lot, man.” 

Wilbur felt Tommy’s hands clutch the front of his shirt gently and the area where the boy's face was started to get damp. Wilbur felt his heart burst. “Toms?” After no reply Wilbur tries again. “Tommy? Are you crying?” 

Tommy removes his face from Wilbur’s chest and looks up at him. His eyes slightly red and face damp. 

“I love you too, Wil. You’re like my big brother.” 

Wilbur felt his own tears slide down his face and he wipes them away. “I told you, one day you’d make me cry saying that.” 

Tommy giggles wetly and he hears his mother speak up awkwardly.

“You really care about my son, huh?” She asks. 

Wilbur nods. “Yeah, I do. He’s been making sure I take care of myself and things. You’ve raised a lovely kid.” 

Tommy blushes bashfully and decides to take the attention away from himself. “Yeah, yeah whatever! I wanna see my room! Me and Tubbo are sharing, right? Also, where’s everyone else?” 

“Phil and his wife aren’t here yet, Techno and Tubbo aren’t either. They’ll be here soon, though! And yes, you and Tubbo are sharing a room. Sort of.” 

They trek through the house to Tommy and Tubbo’s room. 

Tommy sets his things down and gasps. “Wow..” he murmurs. 

The room was big, having fit two full size beds and two setups on either side. In the middle of the room was a wall on wheels that went to the halfway point.

Wilbur scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, this is what I meant by ‘sort of’. The wall can be moved when you guys want privacy. But only to the middle.” He walks over and pushes the wall back into its slot.

“So you guys technically share a room, but not really.”

Tommy buzzes excitedly. “This is so fucking cool! I call the bed closest to the door!” 

He puts all his luggage onto the bed he claimed and turns to the two adults behind him with a grin. 

“I’m so excited to live with everyone.” 

Wilbur grins back. “Me too.” 

Tommy’s mum speaks up. “Not to be rude, but when are the other men coming here? I want to try to get home before dark, it takes a few hours to drive back.” 

“Well, Techno is coming from America so his flight lands in two hours. The rest of them should be here in the next hour, but it’s getting dark.” 

Tommy’s mum frowns. “Ah, I see. I should probably head back then. You’ll take care of my boy, right?” She asks Wilbur nervously.

Wilbur grins at her. “He’s my little brother, wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

She breathes out a sigh of relief and they walk her down to her car. The boys wave at her as she drives away.

Tommy laughs. “It’s just you and me now, huh dickhead?” 

Wilbur snorts. “Alright, child. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Right as they go to walk through the door, another car pulls up. Tommy tugs on Wilbur’s hand and drags him over. “D’you think it’s Tubbo? Do you?” 

“Go find out for yourself, Toms.” Wilbur smiles.

Tubbo opens up his door and before he’s fully out, Tommy’s in his arms. He makes a startled gasp before burying himself in his friend's chest. 

“Tommy!” He laughs, pushing him away slightly.

Tommy hugs him harder in retaliation. “Clingyinnit” Tubbo teases, smiling wildly. 

Tommy grins. “Maybe I’m a little clingy.” 

“I knew you were, big man.” Tubbo smiles, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s lanky frame. The two stand like that for a while, clinging to each other, afraid if they let go the world would crumble at their feet.

Tubbo’s parents look at the teens fondly, before busying themselves with asking Wilbur questions. 

Tommy moves one hand to scratch at Tubbo’s scalp softly. It was something they talked about before meeting. Tubbo leaned into the touch, melting into his friends arms even more. Tommy giggles at him. 

“You’re like a little cat, aren’t you?” he murmurs fondly. 

Tubbo blushes, shoving the taller boy gently. “And you’re like a sloth.” He taunts back. 

Tommy shrugs. “At least I don’t piss in a litter box.”

Tubbo giggles and raises his eyebrow, confused. “Where’d that come from?”

Tommy shrugs again. 

They laugh a bit before Wilbur whines in the background. The boys turn to look at him. 

“Tommy, stop hogging Tubbo!” He whines, making grabby hands at the boy.

Tubbo laughs. “Sorry Toms, looks like Wilbur’s being a bit of a baby today.” He walks over and hugs the older man. Wilbur sits and pouts for a few moments, then a big grin spreads across his face and he hugs Tubbo back. 

After they say their hello’s, Tommy brings the group to him and Tubbo’s room. 

“Oh, this is sick!” Tubbo exclaims as they walk through the door.

“Yeah! But there’s something even cooler! Watch this, Tubzo.” Tommy grins as he walks over and pulls out the half wall. 

“It’s like we share a room, but don’t at the same time. Isn't it mental?” 

Tubbo’s eyes light up. “That’s so cool! What the hell!” He walks over and slides the wall across the floor gently. 

Tubbo’s parents eventually leave, having talked to Wilbur on the phone beforehand. All three boys make their way to the living room, and they pile onto the couch to wait for their other friends. 

Tubbo’s splayed across the two, his head resting in Tommy’s lap and the rest of his body across Wilburs. 

Tommy finds his fingers running through Tubbo’s brown locks again as they watch whatever show the oldest boy had chosen. 

Tubbo smiled peacefully at Tommy, who grinned back. 

After about thirty minutes, Wilbur’s phone beeps. He reads the text message and curses under his breath. “Shit.”

“What’s up, Wil?” Tommy asks, resting his hand on Tubbo’s head. 

“Phil’s car broke down on the way back from picking up Techno, looks like we have to go rescue them.” 

Tubbo sat up gently and rolled off the others before standing up. “Can me and Tommy come? Please?” 

“Why’d you think I said ‘we’!” Wilbur laughs.

“I’m not leaving two teenage boys home by themselves, you’d wreck the house!” 

The three pile up into the car, ready to pick everyone up.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three head out to go pick up the other’s, cute family shit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long :( but now that this chapter is out, I can work on the one shots w/ this au !! super excited !! each series should be getting at least one update in the next month (don’t hold me to this pls) , but uh yeah i hope you enjoy !! this au is FAR from over, thank you for reading! my twitter is h0nkboo

They had been driving for about five minutes when Tubbo starts whining. 

“Can I plug in my aux cord? Pretty please Wil!” He begs. 

Wilbur sighs. “I was enjoying the peace and quiet. But yeah, I guess you can.” 

Tubbo smiles and reaches over to plug his phone into the cord. He presses a button and suddenly the sound of ‘Roadtrip’ by Dream was playing throughout the car. 

Tommy smiled wickedly at Tubbo, who was seated next to him. 

As soon as the lyrics start, the two teens belt them out while Wilbur cringes quietly at the front. 

As the song progresses the boys actually try to sing, which makes Wilbur laugh and even join along. 

Tommy secretly pulls out his phone and records them, then posts it to Twitter with the caption “hey @Dream … we can sing better than you!” 

He makes a thread and replies “Bitch” just for good measure.

Both Wilbur and Tubbo’s phones ping with the notification. “Tommy!” Wilbur complains. Tubbo stops the song and plays the tweet, their singing loud through the speakers. 

“We aren't half bad!” Tommy says proudly. Wilbur groans. “Another song!” He demands.

Tubbo whines dramatically. “I donno what to choose!! Tommy help!” He drags out the p. 

Tommy snatches Tubbo’s phone and ‘Your New Boyfriend’ blasts loudly around them. Wilbur grins, exclaiming happily “My best selling song! Don’t you ruin this now, boys.” 

But of course, the boys absolutely wreck the song, screaming and shouting it so loudly Wilbur’s ears started to ring. Like last time, the boys stopped screaming and sang normally. 

Wilbur chuckled gently, humming along and even harmonizing with Tommy, who sang loudly from his chest. 

Tubbo giggles at them, taking Tommy’s phone and recording them all. He doesn’t post it, just keeps it for safekeeping. 

The rest of the car ride is spent humming along to songs Tubbo’s never heard, but Tommy and Wilbur know. It must be their thing.

The car slows to a stop and Tommy can see Phil leaning against his own car speaking to his wife and he guesses the other guy is Techno. I mean how could it not be, his long pink hair looked soft in the sunlight. 

Tommy breathes in, he could do this. He was anxious about meeting them all. He’s been a Techno fan for what, a few years now? Even though they’re friends now, it’s surreal to even think he’d be meeting him. 

He gets out of the car shakily, trailing anxiously behind Wilbur. He also stays close to Tubbo, who has no issue walking over and giving everyone hugs. 

He walks up to Techno first, they both seem anxious. Tommy doesn’t know if he should hug him or what. They stare at each other, breathless for a few seconds, before Techno rolls his eyes lightheartedly and brings his little brother in for a hug. 

Tommy wraps his arms around the man, he can feel tears cascading down his face and his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

Techboblade chuckles above him, rubbing Tommy’s back gently. Tommy chokes back a sob. 

He doesn’t really know why he’s crying, but he knew it wasn’t because he was sad. He was the happiest he’s been in a while. He buries his face into Techno’s chest deeper, feeling safe. 

Techno pretends to be annoyed when he realizes Tommy isn't letting go for a while, but everyone notices the small smile that doesn’t leave his face, and the way he glances down at Tommy mid-conversation to make sure he was alright. 

After a couple minutes of conversation Phil huffs and whines quietly. “I haven’t seen Tommy yet..” 

Techno smiles gently, shoving a half asleep Tommy out his arms and over to Phil. “Scram kid, your dad wants you.” Techno laughs softly at Tommy’s sleep glazed look and big round eyes. He must have been comfortable in Techno’s hug, his heart swells. 

Tommy walks sluggishly over to Phil, and mumbles sleepily. “Hi, Philza Minecraft”

Phil smiles at him. “Hi Tommy!”

Tommy rubs his face and says hi again, but softer. You could barely hear him over the soft chatter of the others. “Hi dad,” 

Phil’s heart warms and his eyes well up. “Hi son.” 

He brings the sleepy boy into his arms, and he can hear Tommy crying again. He shushes him gently, telling him everything was alright and he was safe. Tommy calmed down almost instantly. He still had no idea why he was crying, he was supposed to be big and tall. But on the inside he was just a sensitive kid. And everyone knew that. 

Tommy hummed sleepily when Phil tried to shake him off. “C’mon Toms, we’re going home now.” The tow truck had arrived and took Phil’s car away already. Tommy must have fallen asleep.

Tommy whined so Tubbo spoke up. “Don’t worry, I have to sit on you because there’s no car space, you can fall asleep laying on my back.” 

Tommy grumbled and sat in the car with everyone else.

Tubbo sat down on him and Tommy subconsciously wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and falling asleep on his back.

The adults cooed gently. “Tommy’s cried a lot today, so it’s no surprise he’s tired. Just know we’re going to have a hyper teen on our hands in about an hour.” Wilbur said which made Tubbo grin.

The journey back home was full of hushed whispers and quiet music, as they didn’t want to wake Tommy up and have to deal with him being grouchy. 

When they arrived at the house, it was easy to wake Tommy up. He yawned loudly, looking around before immediately jumping into action. 

“Holy shit I wasn’t dreaming!” He exclaims, jumping out the car happily. 

He makes eye contact with Tubbo, who he runs over full speed to and hugs. “Yeah you weren’t dreaming big man! Everything’s real.” He said, eyes shining. 

“Wait, that means I didn’t say hi to Mumza?” he asks walking over to Phil and Kristin. 

She smiled at the name. “Hey Tommy!” 

He waves at her shyly. “Hello! Do you like hugs?” 

She barely finishes saying yes before Tommy barrels into her arms. The hug goes as fast as it came, and he scampers back to Tubbo. 

————————————————————————

Their first night came to a close, Tommy curled up with Tubbo on the couch, who was fast asleep. Beside him was Wilbur, who was talking gently to Techno next to him. Phil and Kristin were curled up on their own separate couch, fixated the movie they picked. 

Tommy got out his phone, secretly taking a video of them all. He pans the camera around the room carefully, but the movement causes Tubbo to stir on his lap. “Sorry, Tubs.” He whispers. 

He cuts the video there, posting it onto Twitter with the caption, ‘Family Movie Night.’ 

Everyone’s phones pinged with the notification, and they smile widely at Tommy, who blushes bashfully. He shushes them, telling them not to wake up Tubbo. He can’t wait to do this all again tomorrow.


End file.
